ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Las
| image = Image:RO_Las.png | imagewidth = 250 | caption = Las's dialogue image. | gender = Female | job class = Nurse | race = Norman | alignment = unknown | main weapon = unknown | family = unknown | friends = unknown | first appearance = Episode 14 (Ragnarok Online) }} is a new nurse who was assigned to Malaya's Bangungot Hospital. She is has a very nice and helpful personality, having turned down several job offers in favor of helping out the people of Malaya. Story arrives in Malaya with no idea where the hospital was. She soon discovers the locals were far from helpful with not a soul to welcome her to the town. She ends up carrying her luggage all over the place in search of the hospital and collapses near the building's door when she finally finds it. Feeling rather exhausted from walking around, sat near her luggage until an adventurer comes by to ask about the hospital. She asks the adventurer if he/she has any Rotten Bandages to wrap her blistered feet with and the adventurer gives her a couple to use. When the adventurer declares that he/she plans to go into the hospital, asks if she could come with him/her. The adventurer agrees and the two of them go up to the building's doors to find that they refused to open. is confused, as she was certain her headquarters wouldn't have sent her to a closed hospital. She asks the adventurer to get information about the hospital from the locals while she calls headquarters. The adventurer returns to tell her that the hospital has been closed down for years. becomes even more confused and asks the adventurer to get information from someone else. The adventurer comes back and says that she was supposed to meet the hospital's doctor at Malaya's inn. Hearing this, laments that her feet were still too sore to walk on and requests that the adventurer meets the doctor in her place. The adventurer returns shortly after and gives the keys to the hospital and the message from the doctor telling her to do whatever she wants. The nurse is ecstatic to finally make some progress on her first day and proceeds to unlock the doors with the adventurer at her side. The two of them discover that the doors had not been locked at all, but they still would not open. is confused until a voice calls out saying that she can never enter the hospital. They investigate the bushes nearby to discover the voice was that of a child who asked them to promise to never tell anyone that the child has been hanging around the hospital. From the child, they learn that an old lady's daughter was admitted to the hospital and never came out of it. Since then, the old lady has been planting sticks all over the hospital grounds and checking them on a regular basis. The adventurer then goes to investigate one of the sticks and returns to with a Small Amulet. Seeing this, suggests that the adventurer go visit the old lady to find out more while she remains at the hospital (due to her still injured feet). After the adventurer left, tries the doors of the hospital again to see them finally open. Unfortunately the door to the hospital's second floor remained closed. She goes back out to encounter the adventurer who just came back from meeting the old lady. Before the adventurer could tell her about what the old lady said, exclaims that she was able to get into the hospital. She then takes the adventurer in to see if he/she would have better luck getting into the second floor. She waits near the entrance of the hospital while the adventurer goes off deeper into the building. The adventurer returns later to tell her that another nurse and talisman was found near the door to the second floor. is perplexed by this as she did not recall seeing another nurse or a talisman around there when she last checked. She suggests the adventurer go see the old lady again while she tries to figure out what's going on. meets the adventurer back at the hospital and feels a strong energy emanating from the norman. She assumes the adventurer had met up with the old lady and now possesses another talisman. Suddenly an idea occurs to her and she suggests putting that talisman over the one that's near the door to the hospital's second floor, thinking it will keep the bad energy from getting out of there. The adventurer goes along with the idea and the two of them enter the hospital again. and the adventurer make their way to the door of the second floor where the talisman stood before it. The adventurer proceeds to overlay it with another talisman, causing the dark magic to recede from the area. With a snicker, the reveals herself as none other than the apparition Bangungot who had been trying to get rid of the talismans around the hospital. Previously, Nurse Maenne managed to successfully expel Bangungot's spirit out of the hospital and she was kept out of the building thanks to the talismans around the hospital grounds. Because she cannot touch the talismans, she had been waiting for someone to come along to remove them for her. She then attempts to spirit away the adventurer and Nurse Maenne to her room when she is repelled by the talismans still on the adventurer's person. quickly expels both normans outside of the hospital to get them out of her way and reunites with her true body.Nurse in Port Malaya References Category:Expansions